United Federation of Nations
thumb|500px|right|UFN's Anthem The UFN ( United Federation of Nations ) is the global congress on the Nation Life Wiki. It is ruled by the President of the wiki, administrators, and bureaucrats. The UFN has the power to abolish any Nations law, or war. The UFN can also kick the Head of State of any country out of power. The UFN also deals with all development ideas and plans, along with user blocks. If any member of the UFN abuses his/her power they will quickly lose their admin/bur position and will not be allowed to ever obtain their former position again. Along with this, they will also have a 6 month ban. The President of the Wiki has the right to veto, block, remove anyone from power, without the permission of the UFN. The Wiki President may also change whatever he/her wishes without the complete permission of the UFN. ---- Members of the UFN President Life11 Vice President John Breasly Head Administrator Edgar Wildrat Vice Head Administrator Capt.Skull X Administrator Captain Crimson Administrator Tama63 ---- Rules for Members of the UFN ''' 1) May not abuse their power such as banning others without the permission of the UFN or changing things drastically without the consent of the President abusing power will result in losing admin/bur/rollback rights forever and a 6 month ban. 2) Cheating the currency system: Even though they have complete access to the currency system and can give themselfs trillions they are not ALLOWED to even touch the currency page, They may only do so if its for construction purposes. If they are caught doing it they will lose all admin/bur/rollback rights forever and a permenant block. '''Rules for Users 1) Be kind to others 2) All pages require a category or they will be marked for deletion 3) Never argue with a admin ( could result in a 12 hour ban ) 4) Fighting a ban will result in a larger ban. ---- Current Development Plans 1) Add a complete currency so users may earn money through jobs, and lose money from purchasing items 2) making the economy realistic 3) making this wiki a virtual world of its own 4) Let users have virtual "houses" Where they can store information, store items they bought ( virtual ) and also chat with others 5) fix all coding issues 6) Allow users to have virtual pets that will edit their pages and fix spelling problems or link problems 7) Allow users to create virtual companies that create, run, and sell items to other users for money. 8) allow users to become leaders of countries 9) have each user part of a country, 10) a countries government will have large impact on the users virtual life. Such as taxes, average wages, 11) users may live in virtual cities. 12) Have virtual cities that allow virtual jobs, resources, and items 13) Have a complete justice system 14) create a virtual world. ---- Development Ideas ( note unlike current development ideas, these might not be implanted into this wiki as they are only ideas ) 1) have a chat room 2) have at least 500 user boxes 3) have bots that act as NPC players and run some of the biggest companies. ( bots will have their own personality and will be able to have a user arrest, fined, or even killed if they mess with their company ) 4) have a virtual mafia 5) have a entire police career so users can act as police men/women and help the admins. Any ideas? Say so in the comments! If your a admin/bur you can just add your ideas to the Development section! Category:Organization Category:Government